Girl's Best Friend
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: When Lucy and Freed's life takes a turn for what seems like the worse, in a joke their friends come up with, they get matched together on a "shady" online dating site for "human pets." Lucy becomes the master and Freed becomes the adorable pet. Does this end up helping the two or does it makes matters worse. Better summary inside. (T...for now)
1. Summary

**Hey you guys! Its time for guys to be my brain! I'm stuck! I cant decide on which paring for this new story. I need help!**

 **With a few of my stories going to be coming to an end by the end of this month, this is a new story to fill in the gap. The title is** ** _Girl's Best Friend_** **, But I don't know who the main pairing should be.**

 **So i put up a poll for it. Who should be the pairing in this story?**

Here is the Summary:

What can the motives of a "shady" website do to save two very unlucky people?

Hello there! Say, ever wanted a "Human pet?" Probably not...but welcome to a free twist on the typical dating site. To all you abandoned, homeless, and dirty "pets" out there, a quick and free sign up on our Pets section of the site is guaranteed to get you in a nice, loving home. To all you lonely, openly loving, and dominate men and women out there, a free sign up on our Master section of the site is guaranteed to send you a match for the perfect pet based off the traits you're looking for in a "friend."

Did we mention its FREE!?

(Character A) is suddenly the most unlucky person in the world when he goes out, gets drunk, and gets into a bar fight. He loses all his money which leads to him losing his apartment room and motorcycle. With no money and no form of transportation, he depends on his best friends/ band members, until they get sick of him. Just when he decides to give up, his friends give him the idea to sign up on a website for people in his predicament.

Meet workaholic, photographer, (Character B). When she loses her main model, the company she works for gives her an extended leave to find another without pay. The only problem is, there aren't many models out there willing to model for a backstage magazine. At the same time, her friends tease her about not being in a relationship. In a attempt to get her "out there" they sign her up on a website for a "Human pet."

Told from both point of views (It'll tell you in the chapter title.)Things turn for the best when (Character B) is matched with (Character A) as master and pet. Or more so, Human and lesser human.

Tags: Comedy, Romance, Melodrama, Sudden Roommates, Luck.

 **So here are the possible parings to choose for.**

 **Lucy x Gajeel**

 **Levy x Laxus**

 **Lucy x Freed**

 **Juvia x Freed**

 **XD i know they're all crack!**

 **Go and vote today guys! The poll ends monday!**


	2. Let's Pay More Attention Lucy!

**I'm so excited to give you guys the first chapter of this story! So i know i said that the poll would end on Monday, but plot twist, Principal called and my first day has been changed to tomorrow. Apparently theres been a few changes at my school and we're needed there two days earlier to test them out or something like that.. I don't know. My school is confusing.**

 **So anyway, the poll and review results are back and it has come down to a tie with Juvia X Freed (Wow) and Lucy X Freed. You guys want some Freed action I see. lol**

 **Thank you to cielafullbuster for pointing out a bunch of stuff out I thought of as well. Character A's traits aren't a lot like Freed, but how i present them will fix it so don't worry Freed, i won't really change your character traits.**

 **And back to the tie. So I decided even though it was a tie, to make this Lucy X Freed because well how i wrote the story, Character B just doesn't really fit Juvia. I tried to shape it to where it would, but it just didn't see right. I already have a story for Lucy X Freed fans _The Double Plan_ so if you guys want to see that pairing more in action go read that one. Its one of the stories that is coming to an end this month! So yay! Updates!**

 **i'll stop talking now.**

 **Enjoy! ( Sorry Juvia X Freed fans, I promise a story is coming for them! If you have ideas let me know.)**

* * *

 _Everything is falling apart._

"Mira! Mira! Please! Please come back!"

 _Everything is crumbling in front of me. One by one._

"M-Mira-" When Mirajane turns around she's frowning. She takes her purse and shoves it higher onto her shoulder. I finally make it to her, worn and out of breath. My camera strapped around my neck smacks into my chest, catching me off guard. I take in a sharp intake before looking up into Mira's eyes. She doesn't say anything. "Mirajane, please. You know how hard it is to find a model these days...and...and. I-"

 _Fall, falling down..._

"Lucy," She takes a step forward and grabs my hand. "You know this isn't hard feelings towards you. You know I love you. _So_ much." I close my eyes and try to peace this together. Puzzle pieces where flying all over my head and I couldn't make out which one to grab first. It was almost as if the ticket booth blaster thing from _Chucky Cheese_ had become my mind in this moment.

I press my empty hand to my forehead and prow it through my head. "If you love me so much," I mumble, "don't do this to me." Mira sighs. She looks genuinely upset in my behalf, even though it was her fault I was like this right now. "What-what is it? Why are you quitting? Whatever it is...I- I can fix it. I'll fix it, I promise."

Mira holds her right hand up and rubs her thumb across the other fingers. Money. "You know this job isn't enough to provide for a starting family." I bite my lip and look up her. She makes a face, taking back what she had just said. "Maybe you don't...single and all."

"Mira."

"Sorry, touchy subject." I look away and let go a huge breath to make her feel even worse for what she was doing to me. "I'm sorry Lucy, but this...I've got to do this."

"No, no, no." I say. "Don't go please. I'll talk to the president. I'm sure I can get you a raise. I swear." Mira smiles and runs a hand through my hair.

"As many times as you've done that, nothing will change here. Sorry, Pumpkin, but things are changing for _me_. On the inside." She points to her stomach. "I'm going to take a break for a while and find a bigger company. We need the money." As in we, she means her and her husband. I mean, screw me right? "You should go home, you have a slight fever. I'm sure you'll a better model soon. I'll stay in touch. You're still the godmother." She smiles and lets my hand go before turning and walking out the front doors. I've lost. She's gone.

I collapse into a nearby wall to help brace myself up. I smash my fist into it and scream at the main door way. "We've could have done pregnant shots! You could have rubbed your freaking stomach! Stupid embryo! Not saying I wouldn't love it when you pop it out! Cause I would! Just saying you could of showed a little stomach!" I groan and pull myself up.

Everything has crashed to the ground.

* * *

I plow into my house and head-butt into my couch. I'm through. It's all over. I'm going to die alone in this house without any cats or dogs. With screeching birds flying all over the place. I want them to scream, "Useless Tomorrow. She's so useless. Useless Tomorrow! She's so useless." Then I'd cry a literal river that runs all the way down into Hargeon river. I'd flood the world. That would be the end of humanity. It's happening as we speak.

"Sis!?"Ruining my pity party comes in my selfish bum of a brother, Sting. "You're out of peach yogurt..." I glare up at him, my eyeliner running down my cheeks and into my throw pillow. I look like a serial killer. "Woah." He points at me and raises an eyebrow. "Are you crying? Look I know I ate your favorite flavor, but we're being petty here."

I grab the nearest thing I can find and chuck it at him. He flinches back when it smacks him in the face. "Get the hell out!" another object. "Get out, get out, get out, get out!"

"Fine! I'll go buy some more. Dang!" He stomps off towards the front door, stopping to slip on some shoes. "While I'm gone I want you to reflect on how we could have improved this situation."

"GET OUT!" The door slams shut. Finally I can sink into an abyss of depression. I close my eyes and crumble into my couch. "I want to die. At my funeral I want them to play good music, not the sad depressing violin. Then maybe I could possibly have happy thoughts as I spend eternity remembering just how much of a lonely stick in a the road I am." I blink away more tears as realization hits me. "I am going to die." I sit up straight in my seat and run my hands over face. When the president finds out she's going to dig my grave and personally throw me six feet under herself all while cursing me to hell. Bye, bye. It's literally all _freaking_ over.

I need to stalk up on supplies. My last wish is that she bury me with all my favorite foods. I heard if you bury someone with objects, they can take it with them to the afterlife. I suck in a breath and run out the house, grabbing my umbrella and purse as I leave.

So, back stories? I hate my life. That does pretty well for back stories right?

I'm twenty three, single, and living with my younger brother who just so happens to be in collage. I have two jobs so I get pretty decent income. Not because I want to, my second job is just to fulfill my hobby... is my excuse. We don't have to worry about Sting's collage fees as long as he keeps his grades up and his scholarship. My first job is the one I'm about to lose. Mirajane paved the way for that. I'm a photographer for a small upcoming company. Sourcer Pictures Inc. It's my passion to capture beauty and Mira was my vision of beauty. The definition. And now without a visual, I have no life. No model to take photos of, no pay. Mirajane was the model of the Culinary section, my two most favorite things slapped together. If she's not modeling for us, we don't have a culinary section of the magazine Sourcer publishes, which is like the main selling point. You get what I'm saying here? Mira was the angel that kept the company and magazine going.

Now she's gone, and so will I if I don't find another model to replace her.

Easy right? Wrong!

Most models want glam, fame, fortune. That's not really something I can provide with a small upcoming company with not as many subscribers as other company magazines have. Most Models don't want to wait, to be patient for the magazines to get popular before they do get glam, fame, and fortune.

I don't have Hollywood in the palms of my hands.

I slowly take careful steps down the slope. There was a convenience store close by that I can stalk up on all that I needed. Skittles, Cookie bites, Pizza, Mozzarella cheese, donut holes; the necessities. The stores was open at all hours and I often found myself there getting small snacks when I'm up late Drama watching. But tonight. Tonight was the last night for that. I'd get a stack to eat tonight, and a stack to share with possibly the Devil. I know i'll to have to be nice to him if I don't want to be burned for an eternity.

When the automatic doors slide open, I grab a small basket and went straight in the back to the section that mattered most of all. Chips. I slid my hand over the various bags, sparking controversy in my head on which _ones_ I had to buy. We're talking minimal ten here. I needed enough to last me an eternity. Unless there was convenience stories in Heaven. Were there convenience stores in hell? Just in case... I grabbed a stack of Poptarts and chucked them in the mini basket.

Down the aisle I went grabbing this and that, throwing them all in the basket. As I was gazing over the selection of chocolate, I caught the sight of bright blue eyes staring at me. Through the rack of candy, there were a pair of eyes watching me. Connecting blue and brown. I look down and grab a handful of Snickers before turning and moving on to the opposite aisle. I could still feel eyes on me. On that side I camouflaged myself between cotton candy and the coffee maker. I look down to my arm and pull up my sleeve, peering at my watch. It was eight. I tuck my umbrella under my arm and grab a bright blue to-go cup, going for the coffee. If this was my last night pulling an all-night-er, I'd need some fuel. Do I really need some caffeine? Coke?

When I turn around I could see a man standing with his hands in his pockets. He had on all black and a swagger aura around him that immediately made him seem like a gangster. They still had those these days? He turned a little and I caught a bit of his face. Blue eyes, stubble, and messy, long green hair that flowed all down his back. A cutie, but still a gangster.

I went to grab a to-go cup, but fumbled with the umbrella. I sighed and dropped everything, the basket and the umbrella. Going in for the cup again, I snatched it and held it under the dispenser. While it was filling, I walked over to the cashier and gave him my basket. He gave me a nasty look, but I gave him one back. "Looking at me like that." I mumble. "What's up with this guy?" He rolls his eyes and starts checking me out. "I'd be jealous too if I wasn't meeting saint Mavis." I cross my arms over my chest and blew out a long sigh.

I could feel someone behind me. I bite my lip and shift my weight from side to side. Was it blue eyes psychopathic gangster? I was only hoping he was psychopath; for reasons unknown. I focus on mean mugger here scanning my items. How much was this all going to be? William Shakespeare better appreciate all the Doritos I'm bringing. The wonders he's about to indulge in.

"Excuse me, Ma'am." I tense when I feel a slight tapping on my shoulder. I snap around connecting bright blue and brown again. I let my arms droop to the sides of my hips as my mouth flies open. The guy from before takes a step back as I shove him out of the way. I forgot! The stupid coffee maker.

"God damnit!" I run over to the coffee dispenser and smack the off button six in a row. My cup was overflowing and coffee had split all over the counter and on the floor. I grabbed a roll of paper towels on the opposite aisle and ripped it open going to clean up the mess. Behind me blue eyed gangster stares at me. I grab another paper towel roll and throw it at him. "Help!?"

"Oh...sure" He hurries over and opens the roll before falling to his knees beside me. "You should pay attention more." I look over to him and shove his shoulder.

"Excuse me! No. Excuse you!" He sighs turning away with a slight chuckle. "This guy... seriously!?" I grab his collar before letting all my anger out on him. "How the _hell_ can you tell someone who just lost the best thing in their life, to pay attention!? A model that can't be replaced, a job that can't be replace, a _life_ that can't be replaced! I'm going to die tomorrow because my fucking model quit on me and you tell me to pay more attention!? Why should I have to pay attention when I'll be tango dancing with David Bowie in twenty four hours? Why should I have to pay attention when the world will come destruction tomorrow when I flood the Hargeon river!? Huh. Riddle me that!"

"The coffee-"

"And the damn coffee! How can it just overflow when I'm in such a critical moment in my life!? Why does everything and everyone have to be so selfish? I didn't want my brother to live with me. I wanted to live alone. I wanted to dance in my underwear all day, but I can't do that because I have to take care of a jobless bastard that eats all my peach yogurt."

Harsher this time the gangster says. "The coffee is still spilling!"

"Shut up! I work two jobs. I don't deserve to have some gangster part of the mafia come and tell me to pay attention." Suddenly I feel like I'm going to crash. My head takes a wild three-sixty. "You..." My breath comes out fast and I can't see well. All I can make out in this moment was the feeling of hot coffee burning my legs and bright blue eyes frantically looking over me.

"Hey. Hey!? Are you okay? Hey!"

In moments, I black out.

* * *

 **SO. How do you guys like it? I'm not sure if it met my standards, but it'll get better. I Promise.**


End file.
